


With Love

by Set_Suna



Series: Pogtopia Breakdown [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A little Wilbur and Techno, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Its platonic, Longing, NO SHIPPING REAL PEOPLE YOU HEATHENS, Niki's lost, No Beta We Die Like Wilbur in Skyblockle, Tommy helps her find her way, the sleepy bois are practically brothers I don't make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_Suna/pseuds/Set_Suna
Summary: Niki didn't really know what to do. Things were starting to look up in Pogtopia. Though the mood had considerably lightened, there was still someone missing.She wished she could've been there. Maybe she could have done something--said something that would've changed Wilbur's mind. She missed him. Dearly.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Pogtopia Breakdown [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986469
Comments: 8
Kudos: 296





	With Love

**Author's Note:**

> HI GUYS!!! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!!! I honestly don't know how I'm writing these so fast or if I should be spacing them out more but? I only have Tommy's perspective left to write. oh well
> 
> Also if you haven't read the rest of the Pogtopia Breakdown series PLEASE DO it's all culminating to something I promise.

Niki didn't really know what to do. Things were starting to look up in Pogtopia. Tubbo was back on his feet, able to stand on his own for extended periods of time again. Quackity had come into his own, by now well acquainted with life in the ravine and was often found talking strategy with Tommy and Techno. Speaking of, Tommy and Techno had made up and were back to being close as brothers. Though the mood had considerably lightened, there was still someone missing. 

She knew that Wilbur wasn't to be trusted. Everyone had confirmed that he'd been losing it. From what little conversation she did have with him, she couldn't help but believe it. It seemed like she missed so much in the weeks she'd been trapped in L'manberg. She wished she could've been there. Maybe she could have done something--said something that would've changed Wilbur's mind. She missed him. Dearly. 

This depressive mood fell over her while she was helping tend the potato farm with Techno and Tommy. None of them had seen Wilbur recently. She left meals outside his room and when she checked back later they were gone. So he was still alive. The thought made the little fight left in her disappear. She tugged another potato out of the ground and collapsed in the dirt, pouting. Her basket was almost full anyways. She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face in them. She decided today officially sucked. 

She heard dirt crunch under boots as someone approached her. A finger poked the top of her head and Tommy's voice asked, "Something wrong?" 

Niki tilted her head up and met Tommy's eyes. He looked concerned, even with his finger pressed against her scalp. She made a noise of assent and mumbled, "Bad day." 

Tommy paused. He poked her head again. "Wanna talk about it?" 

"...Maybe later." 

He squatted to poke her cheek this time and said, "Come find me when you feel up to it."

"Tommy, stop slackin'!" Techno called across the farm.

Tommy groaned and stood up. He spun on his heel and countered, "Oh, shut it, you blood thirsty potato farmer!" 

"That's a very adept description of me, thank you."

"You... are unbearable." 

-

Niki was sitting on the floor, watching cookies bake in a furnace. Tubbo sat against her back, writing in an empty book Tommy had brought him. Tommy himself was nearly asleep at the table. It was a nice moment. It made her feel at peace. The kitchen was warm and she was happy to share the moment with the boys.

"How are you feeling today, Tubbo?" she asked, tilting her head to lean it against Tubbo's. 

"Pretty good, actually," he answered. "Nothing hurts very bad and the burns are still going away."

"That's good," Niki hummed. "Did you already use that burn cream today?"

"Yeah, Tommy helped me," Tubbo told her. 

"He barely even let me touch his fucking face," Tommy mumbled, propping his chin up on his hands. 

"It's scary when other people's fingers get close to your eyes," Tubbo argued pointedly. 

"Yeah, whatever," Tommy grumbled. 

Niki giggled. Their bickering always made her laugh. She knew they did it out of love and the thought made her heart warm. She leaned forward, sneaking her fingers over the edge of the countertop to grab an oven mitt. She skillfully slipped the cookies out of the oven and placed them on the counter. Tubbo hummed behind her.

"Those smell delicious..." he sighed.

"You can't eat them yet," Niki told him, twisting around to boop his nose. "Still too gooey." 

"Fine," he huffed. He tilted his head to the side, staring at the page he was writing on. He gripped his quill tighter and asked, "Do... Do you guys think Wilbur would like some?" 

Niki deflated, hearing how sad he sounded. Tommy had lifted his head. They all missed Wilbur. It was obvious. These boys looked up to him so much. He was Tommy's _brother_. And now he was... She felt emotions welling in her chest. She sucked in a shaky breath and wrapped her arms around Tubbo, giving him a tight hug.

"I'm sure he would." 

-

She didn't know what she was doing. She'd been sitting in her bed, staring at this blank piece of parchment for the past half hour. She knew what she wanted to say, but she couldn't find a way to put it coherently. How do you effectively express your feelings to a poet?

Niki wanted to tell Wilbur so many things. She wanted to tell him she missed him. She wanted to tell him how much the others worried about him. She wanted to tell him that there was still hope. That they could take back their home. He didn't have to let it go. He could still fight. No one was giving up. Not on L'manberg or him. They'd stay by him. They'd help him through this. Her feelings were true, but she couldn't imagine a way Wilbur would believe them. 

The more she thought about it, the more it upset her. Niki felt the tears building at the corners of her eyes. The next breath she took was lost to a sob. She fell backwards in bed, hiding her face in her blanket. She missed how everything used to be so much. She didn't want to keep walking on eggshells. It felt like she was lost at sea where no one would ever find her body when she drowned. She'd held out in L'manberg for so long, and she couldn't even be happy to see Wilbur again. Why did the world have to take everything she loved away from her? 

"Niki?" 

She uncovered one of her eyes and sat up. Tommy stood in her doorless doorway, holding a small plate of cookies in his hands. He looked uncertain, barely shifting his weight from foot to foot. Niki tried to stifle a hiccup and dropped the blanket from her face. She leaned forward and patted the end of her bed, giving Tommy permission to sit. He nodded solemnly and joined her. He set the plate between them and took two cookies, one he took for himself and the other he handed to her. 

"I know you said to bring some to set aside for Wilbur, but, he's been quite the dick lately so he can handle two less cookies," Tommy stated. 

Niki couldn't help but giggle. "I guess you're right."

Tommy had matured quickly. She was proud of him, in a way. Almost sadly. It wasn't at the rate a kid like him should've matured. He had to out of necessity. With Wilbur out of commission, no one else was going to step up and take a leading role. Niki wished he had more time to be a kid. He deserved better. 

"Are you ready to talk now?" Tommy asked awkwardly. 

"Yes, I think I am," Niki answered. She shoved the whole cookie in her mouth at once and got a surprised cackle out of Tommy. Just like she'd hoped. 

And so, she vented. She told Tommy everything. At the time, there wasn't anyone she trusted more with her feelings. Because she knew Tommy most definitely shared every single one of them. She knew she was right when she saw each emotion flash in Tommy's eyes. He could never hide how he felt, even if he wanted to. 

When she'd finished, she found her eyes drawn to the plate of cookies between them. The edges of the cookies were crisp, keeping the soft middles and the gooey chocolate chips in place. They were perfect. She eyed her abandoned parchment, tossed to the side to make room for Tommy. She slowly picked it back up, running her fingers along its edges. 

"Tommy, would you mind helping me with something?"

-

She entered Wilbur's room quietly. It was already quite late, and she hadn't heard any movement from inside. She felt Tommy's eyes on her back, watching her just in case. As her eyes adjusted to the dark, she could see Wilbur curled up in bed under his blankets. 

Niki sighed softly. At least he was sleeping well. She gently set down the plate of cookies next to his bed. She ran a thumb over the letter Tommy helped her write. She hoped Wilbur understood. She placed it next to the plate, staring at Wilbur's name on the front. 

She stood there for a minute, watching Wilbur while he slept. It had been a long while since she had seen him at peace. It was nice. She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and leaned down. 

"We miss you," she whispered. She placed a kiss on the side of Wilbur's head. Before turning away, she mumbled, "Goodnight, Wilbur." 

She exited his room, feeling as if the moment had passed too soon. Tommy was waiting for her. He frowned when he saw her start to tear up again. Niki went in for a hug. Tommy didn't hesitate to reciprocate. She sniffled into Tommy's chest, just for a bit. She couldn't keep crying like this. She stepped back, wiping at her eyes and turning to face Wilbur's room.

"Do you think he'll get the message?" she asked quietly. 

"He has to," Tommy responded. 

Niki reached out and took Tommy's hand. She felt his fingers curl around hers after a short moment of comprehension. She squeezed his hand tight, reassuring him as much as she was reassuring herself. And they stood together, staring at Wilbur's room for an amount of time Niki couldn't define. It could've been minutes or hours or seconds. Either way, she didn't care. She felt Tommy's fire burning inside him. She felt it relight the desire to fight inside her. She wasn't giving up. She still had so many things she needed to protect.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry. You'll see Niki's letter soon enough. And it's repercussions. 
> 
> I appreciate any and all comments/kudos you choose to leave! 
> 
> You can follow my [tumblr](https://quibbels.tumblr.com/) for fic updates and my [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/quiblii) to see more stuff from me!


End file.
